


Yes, Master.

by Mio_Mio07



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, CEO Law, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Maid Luffy, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mio_Mio07/pseuds/Mio_Mio07
Summary: "I'll let you off for today and starting now I want you to be loud. I want you to call my name and my name only. Do I make myself clear, Luffy?" Law ordered."Ye-yes, Maste-. I- I mean...Law," Luffy said. The look of ecstasy evident on his sweating red face.- Sexual Content for my Maid Luffy fantasy. First time writing smut and I hope you guys enjoy it.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 22
Kudos: 149





	Yes, Master.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to thank a group of wonderful people that helped motivate me to write this. This is my first smut so bear with me if it ain't that spicy. See you guys at the end of this 2k+ word one shot.

"Sorry Master, I'll clean it up quickly," Luffy said as he bends down, his short maid skirt going up and showing black lace stockings underneath.

Law welcomes the display right in front of him after his precious slut of a maid spilled his morning coffee on his rich brown burgundy desk. Great. Now he's seeing dried white spots on it. He is annoyed now and it's only 9 in the morning. His focus goes back to the maid that is wiping the desk. He glances on his skirt and could not help but reach out and slide his hand underneath it and feel the soft fabric of the black string panties he fully well knows Luffy is wearing. He made him wear it for his sole indulgence.

Law slips a finger under the thin fabric and squeezes into the fleshy skin. “Look at the mess you made,” he murmurs. He reaches for more, curling his fingers until the nails bite the flesh.

“Ah…” Luffy chases the touch, breathless, but yelps when he feels the sharp sting of a slap on his ass.

“Finish,” Law orders, jutting his chin at the spilled coffee. “Then I’ll decide what to do with you” Luffy gulps, feeling the first telltale signs of need shudder through him. “Yes, Master.”

Not a minute too late he finishes wiping the spilled coffee on the table, Luffy straightens his stature once again and looks at Law, awaiting for new orders from him. He still has his other hand under Luffy's skirt, feeling his soft bubbly bottom. He removes his firm grip on it to look up and speak to the timid maid.

"Honestly," he starts, "I'm quite irked by what you did earlier. I could've gotten my morning coffee quietly, but you just had to screw it up and spill the damn thing all over my desk. I could've sworn I saw a coffee stain on one of the papers," he continues to ramble.

"I-I'm so sorry, Master…," Luffy whispers, shaking as he does it, from where he's standing. "I promise I won't do it aga--"

"Who told you to speak? Quiet!" Law harshly shuts him up. Luffy didn't dare to say another word nor make a tiny sound over the sudden outburst from his Master.

Law continues to stare at him, awfully aware that he's making Luffy uncomfortable now and it can't help but put a smile on his face.

"I'm going to forgive you for now because I fully understand that our activities from last night still-" he says and sees Luffy blushing red by the mention of their late-night frolicking. "-lingered from your little accident today," he finishes. "Is your ass still hurting? I'm sure my thrusts into that tight little pussy of yours weren't that painful," he smirks. _The bastard_. Luffy thinks.

"I can walk fine, Master. I am perfectly in tip-top shape." Luffy replied, still red from thinking about what happened last night. He knows he's not fully well yet. His legs still feel wobbly from their previous activity and his ass stings a bit.

They started this relationship of theirs when the man caught him, weeks ago, masturbating and accidentally called out Law's name while he was occupying his bathroom in Law's penthouse. Law just got back from the kitchen fetching himself a glass of water when he heard him. He felt embarrassed about the whole thing and utterly confused as to why he has not been fired straight away. To this day, his Master now keeps bending him into surfaces around and fucking him stupid that leaves him shakily walking the next day. He barely does his chores properly nowadays, but he doesn't hear Law complaining. Him either.

"Oh, you're fine now? Good," he said. "Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind me punishing you a little. The document you so graciously spilled coffee on is important and that goes without saying, I need to discipline you more so that future mistakes such as this one won't happen again. Am I clear on that, Luffy?" Law finishes and waits for him to respond.

"Ye-yes, Master." Luffy stammers his words, looking down on his heeled shoes.

"Yes, Master what? and look at me when I'm speaking to you." Law barks back.

"Yes, Master. I understand." Luffy replied looking at him and giving him a smile for good measure.

"Good boy," Law says, pleased to see his smile. "Now I want you to sit on my lap and don't even try making a sound." He ordered him and Luffy obliged.

Luffy climbed up on Law's lap and comfortably placed both of his thighs on either side of Law. Luffy knows what's going to come next because this happens more often in this household when they're both alone. He doesn't say anything and waits for his Master's next course of action.

Law eyes him from top to bottom. He carefully slides his hands on the soft thighs that are surrounding his sides. He rubs his hands around it and he can now feel Luffy slightly shaking from the touch alone. He loves that the sensual little touches he leaves on the younger man's smooth tan skin can crack the beautiful boy in front of him even for just a little. It would be boring if he breaks soon without him playing around with his body a little before he takes him raw, fast, and rough again and again just like all the sessions they have done before a new one starts again.

He's quite thankful about the little incident of him discovering his hilarious fuck up weeks ago or else he wouldn't have him quietly whimpering above him now. He'd be lying about not finding Luffy attractive in the first place. His doe brown eyes and the bright smile he gives him every time warm something cold inside of him. He doesn't plan on letting him go any time soon. Probably never. He's a clumsy company but something in Luffy just excites him than his previous sexual affairs.

Luffy is biting his left knuckle to keep himself from making a sound and the other is tightly holding Law's shoulder. The slow touches start to heat him and he just wishes that Law would finally stop with the teasing and just go deeper under his skirt already. But he knows how much of a sadist Law is in bed. He'll make him come just from his teasing alone.

But Law is doing none of that today. He's expecting some of the board members of his company today. He just wants to lose the remaining tinge of frustration he has left from his job as a CEO by taking Luffy on his desk again.

He's going to make this quick because he doesn't want anyone to see Luffy in this slutty maid outfit he bought and make him wear when they're alone. No. No one needs to see Luffy in it other than him and him alone.

Without waiting any longer, Law snakes his hands deeper under the black skirt and touches the strings of Luffy's panties. He pulls to untie it and then he brings his other hand to palm his whimpering partner's growing boner. His smirk gets bigger as he sees Luffy's reaction. Liking the muffled sounds he's hearing. His hard-on keeps growing until he sees Luffy slightly jerk up, probably feeling Law's hard-on touching his exposed bottom underneath the skirt. Law grabs a hold of Luffy's cock and starts jerking it. Luffy is shaking on top of him now. Both of his hands now fully covered his mouth to block off his moans because Law still hasn't permitted him to get loud. As Law slides his hands up and down to Luffy's cute cock, he can feel the pre-cum start dribbling down on his fingers.

"Look at you. Already making a mess on my hand. How much of a filthy slut are you?" Law said as he strokes him in quick and accurate motions. "If you dare come now, I'm slipping a cock ring on you for the whole day while there's a vibrator inside that tight little ass of yours. Maybe I'll play with it a little while you serve me and my guests some drinks." He added as he reached for his lower drawer to find the bottle of lube he stores in there.

He stops jerking off Luffy and uncapped the bottle of lube with his mouth. He squished a fine amount and brought both of his hands down to Luffy's ass. He spreads it and slowly rubbed the rim to help it relax before he pushes his pointer finger inside. He knows Luffy is still sore from last night and he doesn't want to burden him for the rest of the day. That little threat he said earlier still stands though.

Once he got three of his fingers inside, he started roughly thrusting it up inside of Luffy and this time, the boy couldn't help but groan louder by the intense feeling that's happening inside of him.

"Ma-master...please," Luffy murmurs. "I don't seem to recall giving you permission to speak yet," Law replied while he continued to slide his fingers inside the boy. He felt Luffy jumped, probably realizing what he had done wrong. He thinks for a moment and decides that he's going to let the punishment slide for today. His board members will be over soon.

"I'll let you off for today and starting now I want you to be loud. I want you to call my name and my name only. Do I make myself clear, Luffy?" Law ordered.

"Ye-yes, Maste-. I- I _mean...Law,"_ Luffy said. The look of ecstasy evident on his sweating red face.

Law pushes the top of Luffy's dress to bring out his nipples. They're already hard and sensitive. He can still see the bite marks he left around it from last night. He'll gladly make more. He brings his mouth up to suck on one of them. He's now hearing Luffy moaning loudly. Hearing his name slip from the boy's mouth now and then. He loves it when Luffy screams his name loud that it echoes throughout the place.

With the combination of him sucking and biting on his nipple and the fast thrusts of his fingers inside of Luffy, the boy stills for a moment and comes.

"Law! So good! Please! Fuck me...plea-" Luffy babbled, his back arching from his release. Law caught his mouth and kissed him hard. Luffy closed his eyes and moans into the kiss. He loves every sound that the boy produces.

"L-Law, please. Fuck me now. I want your thick cock inside of me now." Luffy begs and his expression softens at that.

"How could I not when you're politely asking for it?" Law said and kissed him quickly. "Now get off and face head down on the table. Spread your ass for me, you whore." Law ordered and Luffy does so quickly.

He gets into his position and reaches behind to spread his ass for Law to enter and take him fully. He's breathing heavily, the anticipation of getting screwed intensely on the table brings his lust for the man that's going to take him in a few seconds sends him to euphoria. He hears Law shuffle and unbuckles his belt to take out his thick cock. Even though he has left it unattended during his time fingering Luffy, there's already pre-come coming out from the slit.

"Look at that. Beautiful. A hole only made for my cock to sheath itself into. Do you want me to put it in, Sweetheart?" Law asked as he smeared a good amount of lube on his cock.

"Ye-yes...Only yours. No one else." Luffy replied. His face heating up more and more from the anticipation of getting fucked hard and fast.

" _Mine only_ ," Law growled and aligned his cock straight to Luffy's hole. Luffy slightly jerks as he slowly feels himself getting full. So big. So full. I want more.

When Law finally has his full length inside of Luffy, he bends down to bite on his earlobe and whisper. "You're taking it so well, Darling." Luffy blushes from the endearment and not a second later he feels Law moving slowly in and out of him. He holds on to the end of the table because he knows how hard and fast Law thrusts. It hurts and he loves the feeling so much. Law holds onto his waists and he feels him getting faster and rougher with his movements.

Law is pounding so hard into him. Fully shifting his weight and synchronizing it well with the pushes he's doing. He's hitting Luffy's prostate and the younger man can't help but scream out Law's name out in the open every time he hits it. It just felt so damn good in all the right places and Luffy couldn't be much more blissed at the moment right now. He is savoring it. His mouth open. Tongue hanging out and licking his wet drool when he feels it leaking out. Staring onto the room with his vision getting blurry too.

"You're doing so great, baby," Law said, sounding a little out of breath. Luffy just moans. He can't seem to form words anymore because he just feels so good and he's getting dicked down so hard on the smooth table. He couldn't ask for anything better than that.

"Harder, Law. I wa-want you to fuck me hard. Wreck me. Break me. Please!" He managed to blurt out before Law picked up the pace and started going back and forth more quickly.

The table moves in time with Law's fast pace. He can't focus anymore. The pressure is starting to build up intensely and he's starting to get worried about coming right then and there. He wants to hold out for longer. He's blabbering incoherent words now but still manages to say Law's name properly. That's all he can manage up to that point.

"Fuck. Luffy." He hears Law curse and it takes him over the edge some more. Without warning, Law turns him around and he's now facing the man. He noticed how Law opened up his shirt and he can now see the amazing inked body he loves so much.

He kept staring in awe and Law called him out for it. "Like what you see?" Law asked, still fucking him. Luffy quickly nods and lets his hands wander to touch the man's pecs. Fingers tracing the black ink all over. Law affectionately smiled at the younger man's actions and leaned down to kiss him once again.

With a few more hard thrusts, Luffy tightens up and comes. Spurts of cum smearing all over his uniform and reaching his chin. He came without touching himself or Law doing that. Law fucked him so aggressively that he just releases from the man's throbbing cock going inside and out of him in brutal fast movements. He's just that fucking good. Law is still pounding into him. Overstimulating him, but he doesn't tell him to stop. He's greedy for more.

"Law! More! Faster!" He encourages Law. He snaked his hands onto Law's neck and Law whispered, "So good, you've been such a good boy for me." Luffy blushes at the compliment and not a moment too soon, he feels Law's hot cum filling him now. He welcomes the warm liquid inside of him. Law pushes into him a few more times to catch his orgasm before he finally stopped. Slowly, he pulled his cock out and the line of wet cum followed it still.

Luffy laid on the table. Legs still spread apart. Cum dripping out from his wet and abused hole. He's breathing heavily. Catching every bit of oxygen he can inhale after that intense session. Even though he's so tired, he low-key wanted more. Though he'll have to wait if Law is up for it tonight. Sex with Law always makes him happy.

Law helped him sit up. Law took a wet wipe from his drawer and started cleaning Luffy up and then himself. He pulled Luffy up from the desk and let him sit on it. He softly kissed Luffy after that and whispered sweet things for the younger man to cherish. Law zips himself back up and buttoned his clothes.

"I told you that I'm having guests over today, right?" Law said as he organizes the table once again while Luffy slowly hops off the table makes himself presentable.

"Yes, you did. And I'm guessing you don't want me in this outfit when they're around." He said and started taking off the heels.

Law leaned down pulled him into an embrace and kissed him once again. "Such a good boy. Remembered his orders so well. I'll treat you out for a huge dinner later tonight after I'm done." Law said smiling down at him. Luffy reached up to peck the older man's lips. "Sounds like a plan, _Master_."

**Author's Note:**

> So you've reached the end without clicking back. I appreciate you already for taking the time to read this. Till next time.


End file.
